Ultimate cops and robbers
by Superdude2062
Summary: Hey guys, if you want to submit an idea you can, check if you click on the story. I will be making a oneshot every single chapter. Mine will always include Sky. Well bye read if you want more or if you like cops and robbers.


**Welcome to my new story, ultimate cops and robbers. This story is very awesome. It will be a oneshot every single chapter. Now here's where things get interesting. Everybody can submit me a list of 6 characters, at least five youtubers. The other one can either be an oc or a youtuber. Well here it comes. The first oneshot.**

**Chapter 1: Dubstep cops and robbers**

**Characters used: **

**Sky**

**Huskymudkipz**

**Jeromeasf**

**Bajancanadian**

**Chimneyswift**

**Bodil40**

**And for a slight couple of parts, Skrillex**

Sky POV

I was just singing in a cell one day. "I'm stuck in a cell, singing to myseeellfff." Then things got crazy, Skrillex was in my cell. "Stuuuckckckckck iinninini aaa ceelll, boom boom wub wub wub wub wub boom. Wub wub. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhh. Sssttuucckk iiiinnnn aaaa ccceeeelllllllllll boom wub wub." Then Skrillex left the game. My other inmates were ChimneySwift, BajanCanadian, Jeromeasf, and HuskyMudkipz. "Did anybody else hear what Skrillex did to me." "I did." I didn't realize that Bodil, the cop had just shown up. "It was all me, boom wub wub boom." "Dangit." Bodil had trolled me, it was his specialty. My specialty was making things out of budder. The others did more crazy things. Husky was addicted to making people not call him a fish. Mitch or Bajancanadian was addicted to killing people going chop chop. Jerome was addicted to growing hair, and Chimney was addicted to breaking the fourth wall. "Superdude would not want you to troll Bodil." "Chimney, stop breaking the fourth wall. I can kill you and troll you if I want to, I'm the warden, remember." "I'm going to the boat, you all can try to escape, but your doors will be closed, bye. Then I used my magaical power of op and got into survival mode. Then I broke the stone blocks blocking me from getting out. I only let out the best once I got out. I needed to defeat bodil. I freed Mitch, Jerome and Chimney. "What about me Sky?" "No, fish, you can't escape because you're a fish. Go to the toilet if you want to be in your natural habitat." "Sky, I'm not a dang fish." Then we opened the dead cell door in case one of us died because of bodil. When we had gotten out of the prison I gave orders. "Jerome get some wood and other materials, Mitch, I need you to make us a fort where arrow blasts can't get in, and Chimney, I need you to follow me." We went to the parkour that would lead to the boat. "Chimney, I want you to break the fourth wall. But make it very loud." "Okay Sky, I'll do it." I went down the parkour and went on the way to the boat. Then I used my communicator to contact the team. "Mitch, are you done the fort?" "Almost Sky, it's almost arrowproof. "Perfect, Jerome, do you have enough materials to make swords, bows, armor, and arrows. Yep, I'm throwing some down to you now." Then some materials came to me, I picked them up gladly and got ready to fight. Then I heard Chimeny yell. "Bodil, Superdude says he's going to eliminate you if you don't come up here." Then I heard Bodil teleport. "Sky, you're clear, get to the boat." I had finished the parkour and ran to the boat. Then I had gotten down and stepped on the pressure plate. "Yeeessss." Then I heard something in my communicator. "Sky, I'm coming for you." Then I ran to the button, pressed it and saw the others getting attacked. I then ran and told the others to run, they ran off. Then I started hitting Bodil, then he fell. It said on the chat that he had fallen to his death. I ran to the boat to meet the others. When I got there they were playfully punching me. Then we got to our positions. "We don't have time to wait, let's go. Oh and bye fish." I could hear him screaming about how he wasn't a fish. Then I saw Skrillex in the sky. "Boom boom wub wub wub wub boom." Then I knew that I had won.

**I'll see you guys in the next oneshot. Remember to review and pm suggestions. If I don't get some in a week I will make my own again. BYE**


End file.
